Don't need words
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Naruto: a poor mute boy, looking for someone to understand him. Sasuke: a rich snob looking for someone to love. SasuNaru. Side pairings: SaixGaara, ItachixKyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

There were lights flashing everywhere, people asking him if he was ok. But he couldn't say anything. It's not that he didn't want to; he just… couldn't. But why would people ask him if he was ok when he surly wasn't; not after a crash like that. He could barley keep his eyes open before he fell into a dark place.

When he woke up, he was in a white room; the smell of some kind of medicine filled the room. An IV full of blood was hooked to his arm. It tingled where the needle poked through, but not unpleasantly.

The creaking of a door opening brought his mind back to room as looked to see who came in. It was a doctor, a woman doctor. She had blond hair and brown eyes with a big bust. He tried to say something to her, but nothing would come. Not even the smallest of sounds.

The woman saw him and smiled sadly at the poor boy. "Please, save your breath. Your name is Naruto Uzimaki, right?" He tried to speak again, but soon gave up and only nodded. "My name is Tsunade. I have some… terrible news for you." He nodded for her to continue. "Both your parents… died in the accident. And you… lost your voice too; it's unfixable."

Naruto said nothing; all he could do was stare at her with wide depressed eyes. He motioned his hands for some paper and a pencil. Once he got some, he wrote, "_So what will happen to me now?" _

The woman nodded and sighed. "You've been in a coma for about a week and in that time; I've found someone suitable to take care of you. His name is Iruka Umino. He's a kind man and loves children. He deals with this kind of thing all the time. He said he'll pay for everything."

Naruto's eyes widen more and almost seem to tear up. He would have never thought that someone would do something like that. But what about his brother? Tsunade seem to know what he was thinking and answered his thoughts.

"And don't worry about Kyuubi; he's fine. He just got a little scratched up is all. But he's been worried sick about you. He said that he'll be staying with you and your new foster father until you feel more comfortable." Naruto let out a relief sigh and settled back down.

"_When will I be getting out?"_

"In a couple of days; and during that time, you could meet your new guardian. He'll be teaching you how to do sign language so you could speak without having to write it down all the time." Tsunade explained to him.

He nodded and closed his eyes; feeling very tired all of a sudden. Maybe being mute isn't so bad. But not did he know that life was going to become more difficult in the future.

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE- SMASH!_ Sasuke smirked from under his covers as he felt the alarm clock smash under his demanding fist of fury._ How many times must I tell Onii-chan that I don't need an alarm clock? Well, there's nothing I could do for now, so I should get ready before Itachi barges in here._

He got up, took a shower, and got dressed for school making sure he looked good for his first day of school. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and smirked. His raven black hair was nice and tidy, his pale skin held no visible scars, and his the school uniform fit just right to show off broad shoulders and his chiseled chest. What can he say; he's a fine work of art for a seventeen year old.

He quickly grabbed his bag and ran down stairs, grabbing a piece of toast off of his brother's plate as he ran by. He heard an irritated growl come from his older brother and smirked triumphantly. But before he could get any further, Itachi's voice stopped him.

"And where are you going so urgently?" His dark voice said smoothly. Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Shikamaru has something he wants to show me and I'm trying to get there early before all the good seats by the window are taken." He replies before speeding out the door and hoping into his Chevy Camoro (sp).

He speeds off towards the school, wondering what Shikamaru wanted to talk to him about. He wheeled into the school's parking lot and parked his car, closets to the school entrance. He pocketed his keys and ran to the principle's office to get his schedule. He then went to look for his good friend Shikamaru.

He found him in their first class together, biology; lying his head down onto his arms on his desk by a window. His hair was up in a pony tail, making it look like a pineapple. Sasuke casually walked up to him and sat next to him heavily on purpose, startling the sleeping boy.

"Glad you're awake." Sasuke says with a smirk, getting a lazy glare form the sleeping boy. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Shikamaru placed his back onto the table and grumbled out boredly, "I can't remember." Sasuke looks at the head on the table with an angry look.

"So you made me come this early in the morning for nothing?" He asked furiously.

"Yep." Sasuke growled and placed his head on his hands. "At least it's not that early and that we got a window seat, right?" Sasuke sighed and nodded; can't argue with that. "But I do know there's this new kid; he's supposed to be disabled or something."

Sasuke was about to answer when the bell rang. Students filled the room and sat in their now assigned seats just as the teacher walked in. _We got Kakashi again? And he's right on time._ Kakashi was strange and mysterious man. He had white spiky hair and some kind of mask hiding his lower face. Something about allergies. And something covering his left eye.

"Ok class," he started, "before we get started, we have a new student that will be joining us from this day forward. But I must warn you, he's a little disabled." He chuckled, his visible eye making an upside down U. "You can come in now."

I watched as the door slid open and as two people came in. One was blond and the other was a red head. The blond caught his attention immediately. The boy's hair was sun kissed and his sparking blue eyes shined with shyness. The boy's skin was tan with some kind of marks on his cheeks, making them look like whiskers.

The redhead's hair was long and spiky in a way with blue eyes just like the blond. He was taller and older looking with wide shoulders and a muscled chest; the tank top he was wearing didn't help any either.

"Ah, Naruto and Kyuubi. It's been a while since the last time I seen you two. How's Iruka?" Kakashi spoke to them like they were old friends. They probably were.

"He's fine, kinda stressed." The redhead replied with a boyish like voice, making the girls in the classroom swoon.

The man then turned his head towards Naruto, making the blond nervous. "So how is little Naruto? Well I can't really call you small any more, now can I?"

The blond smiled, making Sasuke blush, and started to sign something to the teacher. _"I'm fine, made a few friends while I was in the halls."_ Kakashi looked at the blond, not understanding what he just signed.

Kyuubi sighed and translated it for the man. "He said he's doing fine and that he made a few friends." Kakashi ahed and nodded his head. "You didn't look at the book that I sent you, did you?"

"Nope."

Kyuubi sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, Naruto smiling in the back round. Sasuke watched as the scene played out, along with the other students. The raven couldn't tell if the boy was deaf or mute.

The redhead groaned. "There's no point in arguing right now, so Naruto needs to find a translator who can translate for him. Because I can't, I have work to go to."

"Ma, I understand." Kakashi turned towards the class. "Who here knows sign language?" The students looked at each other, shaking their heads.

_I do!_ Sasuke shouted in his head._ Come on Sasuke, raise up your hand._ Slowly, Sasuke raised up his hand, surprising the classroom, not everyone knew he could do sign language. When did raise up his hand, Naruto looked up at the raven and blushed, looking away.

"Ah, Sasuke, thank you for volunteering for being Naruto's translator." Kakashi perked up, making the raven looked at his teacher in surprise. "Why don't you have a seat next to Sasuke, Naruto?" The blond nodded before turning towards his brother, signing something.

"_You'll pick me up after school, right?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi smiled and signed back.

"_Of course I will. Then we'll get something from Ski-Mo's for dinner."_

"_I love you Onii-chan."_

"_And I love you Ni-chan."_ Kyuubi rubbed his hand through the blond's hair, making it wackier. He turned towards the door and slid it open. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, giving a two fingered kiss to the girls that were in the front. "Bye-bye, cute kittens."

The girls squealed as he walked out the door and slid it shut. The boys rolled their eyes and watched as Naruto went to sit next to Sasuke. He was even cuter up close. He nodded his head towards the raven then looked up ahead to listen to Kakashi teach the lesson.

_Who is this boy and how does he know Kakashi? And is he mute or deaf? _Sasuke thought to himself. Through out the whole lesson, all he could do was think of the situation at hand. Before he knew it, the bell rang. He watched as the blond packed up his notes into his bag and slung it over his shoulders.

_He must be mute after all. _"Hey blondy, mind if I show you to out next class. I mean I am you translator and our schedules happen to be the same." The blond looked up towards the raven before blushing and nodding.

The next couple of classes went well and Sasuke translated every word correctly, much to the blond's surprise. At lunch, they sat together, waving off any girls that wanted to sit next to them. Sasuke waved a couple of guys over and watched the blond as Naruto watched them sit down next them, nervously.

"Who's this?" A redhead asked a tattoo of love on his forehead. When Naruto looked towards him, he was surprised to see black eye shadow around the redhead's foamy green eyes. He looked liked a raccoon.

"I don't remember you being around here." A brunette spoke this time. He had long brown hair that reached down to his butt and lavender colored eyes.

"Yeah, who are you?" A spiky brunette leaned forward towards the blond. His eyes were brown with two red triangles on his cheeks. "You're kinda cute." The blond blushed at this.

"Leave him alone, guys." Another brunette spoke. He looked exactly like a girl in a guy's school uniform. "What's your name sweetie?"

"_My name is Naruto." _The blond signed. They looked at him like he was weird or something. Sasuke saw the blond's discomfort and decided to help the poor kid out.

"His name is Naruto and he's mute." The raven replied for the blond. Naruto looked at Sasuke gratefully and smiled. "Naruto this is Haku," girly man, "Gaara," redhead, "Kiba," triangle guy, "Neji," guy with lavender eyes, "and here comes Sai."

Everyone looked to see a tall teen with really pale skin and black hair. He almost looked like Sasuke. He smiled at them, a fake smile that Naruto could see, and waved at them. He looked at Naruto with an expression and sat down next to Gaara.

"Hey babe." Sai greeted the redhead, wrapping an arm around Gaara's waist. Gaara gave a small smile and blushed a light pink. He leaned his head on the boy's shoulder and sighed.

"Hey." The redhead replied back. The two ignored the others and got into a heated discussion of when their next date would be. The others did as well, talking to one another. As for Sasuke, he watched the blond to see if there was any sign of disgust for how Gaara and Sai acted like. But as he did, he saw Naruto smiling at them like it was a normal thing. He gave a relieved sigh and kept watching the blond as Naruto watched everyone else talk.

That's when he noticed a small twinge of sadness in the blond's face as watched everyone else talk. _Poor guy. I bet he wishes he could talk. _"Uh, Naruto?" The blond turned to face the raven. "Were you always mute, or did you become mute in some kind of accident in the past."

The look on the blond's face made Sasuke wish he could take his words back. Naruto looked like he was about to cry. But the blond took a deep breath to calm himself. When he did, he started to sign.

"_I was in a car accident four years ago that made me mute and killed my parents. A semi ran into us from the front, killing my parents instantly. But as for me, the seatbelt wrapped around my throat and squeezed hard enough to ruin my vocal cords. I haven't been able to make the slightest sound after that." _The blond explained.

Sasuke looked at the blond with sympathy and signed back. _"That must have been pretty awful to lose your voice."_ The blond shook his head and smiled.

"_It could have been worse. I could have become deaf, blind, or paralyzed."_

"_Do you always look on the bright side of things?"_

Naruto smiled._ "Yep." _

Sasuke shook his head and smiled back.

* * *

Whew, am I tired. I went to an all girls sleep over party last night and didn't fall asleep until it was around 4:30 am. I then woke up 8:30 am and left around 12:00. And I can't go back to sleep, so I decided to type my new story for you since I'm up.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school went well and Naruto made a few friends… or so he thought. After his last class, which he didn't have Sasuke in; he went looking for the raven, wanting to ask him if he wanted to have dinner with him and his brother. He was about to turn a corner when he heard talking.

"I don't see what the big deal is." That sounded like Sasuke. Naruto peeked over and saw Gaara speaking to Sasuke, a frown planted on his face. "He's just a boy."

"Yeah, a mute boy that's a loser. Why do you even want to hang around him?" The redhead asked angrily. "Just because you both can do sign language, doesn't mean you have to hang around him all the time and be friends with him."

Sasuke crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "He's a nice guy and understands what I say. He's cool, not a loser. I like hanging out with him. We just… connect in a way that makes me feel comfortable." Naruto smiled at this.

Gaara's fist balled up, ready to punch the raven. "So you're saying that you don't feel comfortable around us; around your real friends?"

"No, I just feel more connected and more, I don't know, friendly around him. He just has this thing around him that just makes you want to smile."

"What the fuck man? Just yesterday you were ok and snotty to every girl that comes near you. And now that loser is around, you speak and smile to every girl that comes near you. What's wrong with you?" The redhead growled.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Maybe I just want a scene of change or something."

"All because of that blondy?"

"You're acting the same way I did when you decided to date Sai. But I accepted it because you like him and there was nothing I could do about it."

"So now you want to date him?" Gaara asked, surprised. "I never thought you went that way."

"No! What I'm saying is that I accepted your deference's. Why can't you accept mine?" Sasuke's face softened some as he said this.

"I can't because I've never seen you act like this before. I'm just not used to you acting this way to a complete stranger. A mute one at that." His face didn't change or softened as he said this, still angry at the raven. "If you want to be around a loser, then so be it. Don't bother to even hang out with us anymore."

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and gave a blank face. "Ok fine. At least I still have Naruto and his friends to hang around with. Bye." He turned away from the redhead and headed towards Naruto's direction.

Naruto started to panic and walked back a few steps before around the corner like nothing happened. When he spotted the raven, he smiled and wave. But when Sasuke didn't return it, he pretended to be concerned and signed.

"_What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

Sasuke sighed and gave a fake smile. "No everything's alright. You want to have dinner with me tonight?" Naruto blushed and glanced away, smiling with Gaara scoffing and walking away in the back round.

"_I can't, my brother is taking me out to dinner. But you could come with us if you like." _He added the last part quickly when he saw Sasuke's smile lowering. The raven frowned lightly and shook his head.

"I can't, my brother is taking me to dinner too." He replied. Naruto's smile grew bigger at this.

"_Why don't we go together? It'll be fun."_ Sasuke seemed to consider this when his brother came up from behind him, scaring them both.

"Itachi! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Naruto gave a small smile and looked over the older man's features. He looked almost exactly like Sasuke.

Itachi chuckled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Of course not little brother. Now who have we here?" He looked towards the blond, interested.

"_I'm Naruto."_

"Ah, Naruto. What a cute name. It fits you well." He shook hands with the blond, amused at the blond's surprised face. "I took sign language classes along with my little brother. So understand you."

Naruto nodded smiling. _"Cool. Would two like to have dinner with me and my older brother?"_ He asked, hoping he would say yes.

"If your brother doesn't mind us intruding. We would love to." The older gave a small smile.

"There you are Naruto. I finally found you."

They turned towards the voice and saw Kyuubi walking towards them. When Itachi's eyes met with Kyuubi's, time seemed to stop for the redhead. He took in a sharp breath and smiled. It felt like he was hit with a love arrow from cupid.

"Hello, who's this Naruto?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the raven as did with Itachi.

"I'm Itachi and this is my little brother Sasuke." The older raven replied. Kyuubi took towards the younger teen, greeted him, then looked back at Itachi. "And you're Kyuubi." Th redhead looked at the raven in surprise that he knew his name. "I like you music."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that." Kyuubi blushed. "Would you like to come to dinner with us?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as did Naruto.

"You mean like, on a date?" The raven asked, smirking at the blushing redhead. The blushed and gave a girly smile, toeing the ground.

"If you want to call it that."

"It's a date then."

"Ok. You can walk home, right Naruto? It's not that far." They walked off before Sasuke or Naruto could say anything. They both stood there, annoyed at their older brothers. Sasuke shook his head and beckoned for Naruto to fallow him.

"I'll drive you home. Where do you live?" Sasuke asked, taking out his keys and walking towards his car. As they got in, Naruto signed his address and let Sasuke drive him home. When they reached the blond's home, Sasuke was surprised to see the Naruto lived on a farm. "I thought that you would live in a different kind of environment since your brother is a famous singer."

"_A lot of people say that. My brother and I don't like huge houses with many rooms. But we're animal lovers and love to take of them, so we decided to live on a farm. And people don't bother us much. My foster father was upset when I moved in with my brother." _He replied as they got out.

"So you milk cows and stuff like that?" Naruto nodded.

"_It tastes better when milk is straight from the cow and healthier."_

Sasuke nodded his head and chuckled before gasping and pointing down at Naruto's shoulder. "There's a daddy-long-leg on your shoulder!"

"_So."_

"So? Don't you know that they're the deadliest spider in the world?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and looking at the blond like he was crazy. The blond burst out into a silent laughter and flicked the bug off his shoulder.

"_What are you talking about? They're not the deadliest spiders in the world. They're not even poisonous. It's a myth because they can eat any kind of poisonous spider they want to."_

"And how did you find this out?"

"_On myth busters. Harvest spiders aren't really spiders and they don't bite anything that's bigger than them. They tortured it to make it bite someone and when it did, nothing happened. They even ate one. Thus proving the fact that daddy-long-legs aren't poisonous."_ Blond nodded, smiling triumphantly. (this is all true, no joking)

"Really, well I feel stupid."

Naruto chuckled and showed Sasuke into his house. He showed him to the living room and let him make himself at home while he cooked dinner. After dinner, which was scrumptious by the way, they sat down in the living room, talking about random things. Well… signing for Naruto.

But their talk was interrupted when the front door suddenly burst open and in stumbled a kissing Itachi and Kyuubi, clothes being shredded off on the way towards the redhead's room. The door slammed shut when they stumbled into his room, not noticing their younger brothers.

The two sat there for a few moments before running out of the house and into Sasuke's car. "I guess you're staying at my house for the night." He said as he drove towards the other side of town.

"_If it isn't any trouble."_

"Nah, I would love to have you over. That's what friends do, right?"

Naruto was stunned by this. Never has anyone told him this before. He smiled gently and thanked the raven, receiving a nod in return. When they got to the raven's house, the blond wasn't surprised that Sasuke lived in a huge three story house by the beach. But he was surprised when the raven didn't live in a larger house than this.

He showed the blond to his room and gave him a pair of his pajamas and school clothes for tomorrow. The blond thanked him and got dressed in the conjoining bathroom. He then got under the raven's covers and fell right to sleep.

When the raven came back into the room he noticed the sleeping and frowned. But he soon smiled when the blond scrunched up his face in a cute way in his sleep. Ah well, they're both boys. Boys do this a lot at his age… maybe? Well he's already asleep and there's no harm in sharing, so Sasuke got into the covers and fell asleep a few seconds after.

* * *

Man do I feel irritated. I don't know why, but I do. I'm sorry; I just had to add that part with Itachi and Kyuubi. They seem like a good couple, don't you think? Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's shorter than the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

In the first couple of weeks of school, many things happen. Shikamaru became friends with Sasuke again, as did Haku, Sai, and Neji. Kiba was thinking about it but he couldn't really decide. Gaara became arch enemies with Sasuke as Sai dumped him, saying that it was ridiculous of what Gaara was doing. Even though it hurt Sai, he dumped the poor redhead.

But during that time, Naruto and Sasuke became best friends and came closer together. Sasuke even learned how to milk a cow and post fences. Yeah it's hard work, but it gives him great accomplishment when he finished. And he must agree, milk does taste better straight from the cow.

Itachi and Kyuubi became lovers and are now dating (you should already know that from the last chapter). And Naruto doesn't even want to say, or sign rather, how many times he came home to a moaning house and how many times he stayed up because of them. And to Naruto's horror, Kyuubi bottoms.

Well, he guessed that makes sense, since Kyuubi's shorter and weaker than Itachi. Oh the stories Kyuubi would tell Naruto of their sex life and how great it feels to be penetrated by such a huge- Naruto slammed his fist on the table before Kyuubi could finish and signs for the redhead to shut up.

Anyways, the blond guesses that he's a little lonely now that his brother is always gone. But at least he could text Sasuke and invite him over or be invited over to the raven's house. So he shouldn't complain too much about being lonely. And sometimes, Haku or Sai comes over and greets him or just to say hi.

Yep, defiantly shouldn't complain.

* * *

"Oh… ah! Itachi!" Kyuubi cried out as he cumed, loving the feel of Itachi coming inside of him for the first time. They used to always use protection until they took tests for any STD's or HIV's. Finding none, they decided to celebrate it by having sex without a condom for the first time. "Oh Itachi."

Itachi pulled out and laid down beside the redhead, panting. "Oh of all the times we had sex, this must have been the best yet." Kyuubi rolled over onto his stomach and looked down at his lover, grinning.

"You're just experienced and finally being able to cum inside me made the most of it." He twirled his finger around the raven's chest suggestively.

"So you're saying the rest wasn't good enough?" Itachi sat up and got on top of Kyuubi. The redhead rolled onto his back to look up his lover, smirking.

"What if I say yes?"

"Then maybe we should do it again and see if it's any better than the last time."

Kyuubi smirked wider at this but shook his head. "I would love that, but I must be getting ready for my concert. You'll be there, right?" He wrapped his arms around the raven, kissing the man's pail neck.

Itachi moaned and chuckled. "I'll be back stage, waiting for you. Now get ready before your manager has my ass for making you late." He got off the redhead and started getting dressed. Kyuubi followed and took a quick shower before getting dressed.

"I'll see you back stage." The redhead kissed his lover good-bye and grabbed his jacket, walking out of his dressing room and towards the stage (yes, they did it in his dressing room, right before the concert). When he walked onto the stage, the crowd went wild, say that they loved him.

"Good evening Kyoto! How's everyone?!" The crowd went wild and screamed out his name. "That's good to hear, now let's get rocking!"

As the music started, Kyuubi started to move his hips to the fast tempo that his band members started to play.

_Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist_

_Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru_

_Boku wa junsui na terrorist_

_Kimi no omou ga mama ni_

_Kakumei ga okiru_

_Koi ni shibarareta specialist _

_Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku_

_Ai wo tashikametai egoist_

_Kimi no oku made tadoritsukita_

_Kimi no kao ga toozakaru_

_Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae nai_

Kyuubi started to shake his hips to the rhythm of the music and bob his head with it as the course came.

_Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni_

_Aru ga mama ii yo motto fukaku_

_Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga_

_Toke au hodo ni_

_Boku wa… kimi no… vanilla_

…_nante kidorisugi_

_Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic_

_Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist_

_Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii_

_Yugande iku kimi no kao ga_

_Ah boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni_

_Aru ga mama ii yo motto hayaku_

_Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga_

_Kotoba nante mou_

_Kimi to boku not burning love_

_Ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba_

_Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka_

_Ah sora ni chiribamerareta_

_Ah shiroi hana ni kako marete iku_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni_

_Aru ga mama ii yo I've seen a tail_

_Kuyashii kurai ni_

_Kimi ni hamatteru no ni_

_A crew sees crying knees_

_I wanna need. Not betray! _

_Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni_

_Aru ga mama ii yo motto kimi wo_

_Kuruoshii kurai nii nareta kuchibiru ga_

_Toke au hodo ni_

_Kimi wa… boku no… banning da_

(Vanilla by Gackt)

As the song ended, the crowd cheered and screamed at the top of their longs. When the quieted down, Kyuubi spoke. "Thank you, you guys are great." The crowd screamed again. "But I wish my little brother was here, he loves to see me play and always compliments my music. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far. Thank you Naruto, you mean a lot to me. Sorry I haven't been hanging out with you much anymore."

The crowd clapped at his beautiful speech as he continued. "And I also want to thank my new boyfriend. He's here now, in the back stage, waiting for me. Come on up here." The crowd whistled and cheered as Itachi came onto the stage, standing next to Kyuubi. "Isn't he a handsome devil?"

The crowd laughed as some whistled and cheered for them to kiss. And they did just that; Itachi grabbed the redhead by the collar and brought him up into a fiery kiss. This earned some catcalls and wolf whistles. But some of the girls groaned when Kyuubi turned out to be gay. Others took pictures or recorded it.

When the couple broke away, the audience clapped and cheered. Itachi walked of the stage and the concert continued.

* * *

(in Tokyo)

Naruto gave a soft smile as his brother thanked him over the TV. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the redhead and his brother kissed. Naruto on the other hand gave a silent laugh and smiled at the raven, signing,

"_They have no shame in hiding their sexuality. I wonder how many hate mail Kyuubi is gonna get from his fangirls?"_

Sasuke smirked at this. "Probably none since your brother is so fucking handsome and is insanely rich. I doubt that he'll get any." Naruto hmphed.

"_Great, now you just ruined my mood."_

"Hn."

"_Would you please stop saying hn? It's getting on my nerves."_

Sasuke smirked and leaned in closer. "Hn."

"_Arg. You're impossible!" _The blond crossed his arms and puffed up his cheeks, closing his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"You are such a child dobe."

Naruto glared at the Uchiha and started to sign jerkily. _"I am not a dobe! You're an asshole, teme!"_

"Oh really? If you're not a dobe, then who exploded the potato in the microwave, or who got their two stomped on by a cow for not milking her right, or who got their fingers almost cut off when just putting stake knives away, or-"

"_Ok, I get it. You can stop now." _Naruto placed his hand over the raven's mouth. _"So I'm a little clumsy-"_

"A little?"

The blond glared._ "__**But**__ I'm not a dobe."_

"Sure you're not."

The blond huffed again and stood up. _"I'm going to go make lunch. You can come and help if you want to." _He walked off towards the kitchen before Sasuke could say anything. But before the blond reached the kitchen door, he glanced over his shoulder and gave a small grin.

* * *

"So you miss your brother, huh?" Sasuke asked as Naruto returned from the kitchen with a tray full of BBQ beef sandwiches and lemonade. The blond nodded as he sat the tray down and slumped against the couch next to the raven. "Don't worry; I miss mine too, for some strange unknown reason."

Naruto laughed, or silently laughed (you should know this already), and took a chunk out of his sandwich. _"So, is there anything in particular you want to do today?"_

Sasuke tapped his chin in thought. "We could finish the fence today, or we could take a swim down by the lake." Naruto froze when Sasuke said the last part. Watch Sasuke as he swam and see his naked chest, droplets running down his torso? Now that would be a sight to see.

"_I think a nice swim down by the lake would be refreshing." _He grinned._ "Let's go when we finish eating."_ Sasuke nodded in agreement and began to eat his fill.

Boy, Naruto sure is in for a surprise.

* * *

I couldn't resist the ItaKyu part. And I just had to add that song, I love Gackt, they're so cool. I hope you like it, thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, the lake's beautiful, isn't it?" Sasuke asked the blond next to him. Naruto smiled and was about to jump into the lake when Sasuke suggested, "Let's go skinny-dipping." This made Naruto halt in his tracks. And before he could turn around, a naked raven ran past him and into the lake.

The raven popped his head out of the water and waved for the blond to come in. "Come on Naruto! The water's cool and refreshing!" When the blond hesitated, Sasuke chuckled and turned around. "I won't look, I promise! Just hurry up!" _But how I wish I could look._

Naruto hesitated again before taking off his shorts and jumping into the lake. Sasuke smiled and turned around, finding the blond gone. "Naruto?" He looked all around the small lake, still not finding the blond. "Naruto!" He screamed when something popped out of the water next to him. Seeing it that it was Naruto, he glared.

"_I can't believe that I got you! You actually screamed like a girl!" _The blond burst into silent laughter. The raven crossed his arms and glared harder. _"Oh come on, you must admit that that was funny!"_

Naruto stopped his laughter when he saw Sasuke standing too close for his comfort. "Oh really? If it was so funny, how come I'm not laughing?" Naruto wasn't paying any attention to Sasuke at all; he was too busy watching the raven's lips move when he spoke. "Are you even mmph!"

The rest of the sentence was caught in Naruto's mouth as the blond latched his mouth to Sasuke's, catching the raven off guard. His eyes widen when the blond forced his tongue into his mouth. When Naruto broke the kiss, he looked up into Sasuke's wide eyes, hoping not to get slapped or punched.

But he was cut off guard when the raven started chuckling. "You really suck at kissing." Before the blond could do anything else, he was pulled back into a gentler kiss. Naruto was surprised, but soon kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck as the raven wrapped his arms around the blond's ribs.

The kiss soon became more passionate and more demanding by the second as tongues pushed and played with each other. But their little charade was cut short when there was a cat-call from the bank. The two quickly broke apart and looked to see who it was. They glared when they saw it was only Haku and Sai.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke growled, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist. The two friends laughed as they jumped into the lake.

"We were looking for you around the house when Kyuubi said that you went down to the lake." Haku explained when he resurfaced. "But I didn't know you two were into each other or you two were skinny-dipping."

"_He suggested it, so it was basically his fault!" _Naruto signed. Sasuke scoffed.

"It wasn't completely my fault. You were the one who kissed me!"

"_Because you looked so sexy that I couldn't hold it in any longer!"_

Sasuke's eyes widen and he signed back. _"Couldn't hold in what any longer?"_

Naruto blushed and looked away. _"That I like you." _He signed softly, catching the raven by surprise again. But his surprised turned into a soft smile as he gentle took a hold of Naruto's chin to make him look at him. When the blond did, Sasuke kissed him softly before saying, "I like you too, might even love you." The two kissed again as the other two clapped at the beautiful scene.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke growled out when he broke the kiss.

"Oops, sorry. We'll wait for you at the house." Sai said as he swam back to the bank with Haku. The raven sighed when they were finally alone.

"_Let's go back inside. We don't want them to wait long." _The blond signed as he broke away from the raven's embrace and swam back to the bank. Sasuke followed after the blond and quickly grabbed his arm before he could run to the house. Naruto look back, trying not to look downwards.

"Naruto, would you like to go on a date with me on Sunday?" The raven asked, blushing and trying not to look downwards either. The blond's face grew into a large grin and he hugged Sasuke tightly. The raven's blush grew darker when he felt the blond's length pressing against his side.

The blond let go and quickly put on his shorts, not noticing that Sasuke was watching him. Sasuke followed suit and put his shorts on also, trying to ignore his raging hard-on. When they got back to the house, the raven quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Haku said from his spot on the couch. Naruto nodded in agreement and went upstairs to go take a shower and change. When he came back down stairs, Sasuke was already sitting down at the couch in clean clothes.

"_Hello everyone." _The blond signed. Sai and Haku greeted him back, already knowing the sign language for hello and everyone. _"Can I get you guys anything?"_

"No thanks, Naruto. We're fine." Sasuke replied. "So what are guys doing here?"

"We just came to say hi and see how you guys were doing." Haku said, smiling. "But I can see that you guys are doing pretty well." Sasuke caught his drift and glared half heartedly. "I guess we can go now."

"_Bye."_

"Bye Naruto." Sai waved over his shoulder and exited the door along with Haku.

"Well what now?" Sasuke asked as the two friends left. Naruto shrugged and sat down on the couch and signed.

"_We could finish the fence, I guess. I mean, we still have all today and tomorrow, well until our date tomorrow of course."_ The blond blushed as he signed this, making Sasuke chuckle.

"That does sound like a good idea. We only have a little ways to go until we're finished anyways." The raven stood and head out towards the fence, Naruto following. They got the tools that they needed and headed for the fence.

* * *

It was almost dark when the boys finished the fence and were tired from hulling logs and posting them. But they were happy that they finished it and came in to a nice smelling house. Kyuubi had cooked some of his famous home made rumen, which made Naruto leap for joy.

After they finished eating, Kyuubi offered Sasuke if he wanted to stay the night since he was going over to Itachi's. The raven agreed and was given a pair of Naruto's pajamas and some clean clothes for tomorrow. Sasuke got to sleep in the quest bedroom while the blond slept in his own room next door.

The bed was nice and soft, compared to Sasuke's at home. He was about to fall asleep when there was a sudden flash from outside and loud thud from Naruto's room. Thinking that the blond was hurt, the raven shot up out of his bed and burst into Naruto's room. When he did, he saw a whimpering blond curled up on the floor, flinching every time there was a loud thunder or a bright flash.

He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, making the blond jump. The blond was happy to see him and quickly latched onto the raven, making silent whimpers. "You're afraid of thunder storms aren't you?" The blond nodded. "Don't worry; I won't leave your side."

He picked up the blond gently and placed him under the covers, getting in afterwards. Naruto immediately grabbed hold of Sasuke again and buried his head in the raven's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and held him to him, feeling the blond shake in his hold.

But after some time, Naruto finally fell asleep in Sasuke's warm embrace. The raven followed a few minutes after, still holding on to the blond.

* * *

(elsewhere)

"On no." Kyuubi breathed out as clash of thunder and lightening flashed. Itachi looked at his lover confusedly. "Naruto's afraid of thunder storms."

"Isn't Sasuke with him?" The older raven asked. Kyuubi nodded. "Then you have nothing to worry about. From what Haku has told me, they're pretty close; closer than any normal friends." Kyuubi chuckled into Itachi's sweaty chest.

"I think they became lovers." The redhead said sleepily.

"Do tell."

Kyuubi closed his eyes, listening to his lover's heart beat. "Well… they've been acting strangely lately and today was the worst. It's like they're hiding something."

The raven chuckled again. "They'll us when they want to. It's no hurry, they just need time." The redhead nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Now go to sleep. I'm sure they're fine."

In just a few minutes, the redhead was out like a light. Itachi followed after a few hours of watching his lover sleep. Yep, everything will be alright.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone. But the next chapter is going to take a while. My dad is doing a 30 day fast for electronics and I won't be able to go onto the internet for 30 days. But I will find a way to type my stories and put them on, maybe when I baby-sit, I'll type. So, just to warn you. Good luck for me.

Oh, and I had a weird dream that I had sex with Sephiroth. How crazy is that? Keep reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you drinking?" Sasuke asked concernedly, watching Naruto down the orange liquid. "I hope that's orange juice you're drinking." Naruto shook his head and gave a silent chuckle.

"_It's carrot juice."_

The raven made a face and shuddered. "How do you even make carrot juice? That's disgusting." The blond pointed over to the juicer that was on the counter where you could see carrot peelings and apple peelings. "I thought you couldn't eat vegetables with fruit."

"_That's true, but with apples you can. You can eat apples with any kind of vegetable."_ Naruto signed, explaining. _"Now for the kyo-green."_

Sasuke looked at the blond confusedly as Naruto pulled down a jar with some green powdery substance from the cabinet. He then took a small cup and filled it up with an ounce of water and a teaspoon of the kyo-green. He downed it in one swallow. The raven took the jar from the blond and took a small whiff of it.

When he did, he sure wished that he didn't. It smelt horrible. It smelt like rotting fish, grass, and the beach. He put the jar on the counter and plugged his noise, making a vomiting noise. "What is that stuff, some kind of poison?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. _"It's kyo-green. It's made out of barley grass, wheat grass, brown rice, chlorella, kelp, and FOS. It's really healthy for you. Probably the healthiest thing to drink." _He laughed again when he saw the face that the raven was making.

"Are you on some sort of diet?"

"_No, I haven't been feeling well and Sakura said I should take this stuff every morning. And it really does help." _The blond explained as he cleaned up his carrot mess and cleaned out the juicer. _"Oh, and thank you for last night. Sorry I was a bit clinging."_

The raven shrugged it off. "It was no big deal. I was glad to be of help. You're my boyfriend, remember? That's what boyfriends do." Naruto blushed and smiled girlishly, toeing the ground in embarrassment. "And we still have to decide what we want to do for our date tonight."

"_Well, there's an amusement park in town today and I was hoping we could try out some of the cool rides." _The blond suggested, still blushing. Sasuke chuckled at the cuteness of his dobe.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe we could invite a couple of our friends with us. Or do you want it to be just me and you?" He asked the last part suggestively, leaning towards Naruto. The blond gulped and blushed heatedly, leaning in towards the raven.

Just before their lips touched, Kyuubi just had to burst in with a smiling face. The couple quickly separated and looked away in embarrassment. The redhead stopped in his tracks and looked at the two with a confused face before shrugging and jogging up the stairs. The two sighed in relief as the redhead passed them.

"_That was close."_ Sasuke nodded in agreement. _"And about you question earlier, I want it to be just me and you. No interruptions."_ The raven's eyes seemed to twinkle as the blond signed this and he quickly kissed his lover before Kyuubi came jogging back down with his guitar.

"I'll be with Itachi, as usual, and I won't be back until late. Will you two be alright?" The redhead asked, getting two nods in return. "Good, well I'll se ya'll later." He waved good-bye to them and quickly left the house.

"So," the raven started, "when do you want to go to the amusement park?"

"_How about right now. It's almost one and I want to spend the whole day there with you." _It just seemed the blush was implanted on his cheeks and would not go away.

"We could do that. It seems like a great idea. Then we could be first in line to the ferries wheel." Sasuke smirked at the thought of being on the ferries wheel alone with Naruto.

The blond jumped up and down at the thought of going on the ferries wheel. _"We should go when it get's dark. Then we could see the fireworks better from there. Don't you think that's a good idea?"_

"That's a very good idea." The raven agreed, his smirk widening. _A better chance of molesting you without being seen._ He almost burst out laughing at that thought, but took a deep breath to calm himself so not to worry Naruto. "Shall we?" He opened the front door for the blond before closing the door behind them.

They held hands on the drive over, which made the blond blush deeper, and said nothing. For they didn't need to say anything about how they felt, they could feel it in the warmth of their adjoining hands. When they reached the park, Sasuke opened the passenger door for Naruto before grabbing the blond's hands again.

Naruto smiled at this and squeezed the raven's hand gently. Sasuke squeezed back and let himself be dragged around by the blond. They went onto several rides, which almost made Sasuke wet his pants while Naruto raised up his hands in joy. People looked at them weirdly while they held hands, some giving them disgusted looks.

This made Naruto feel uncomfortable. Feeling his uncomfort, Sasuke squeezed his hand and whispered, "Don't worry about them. They're just not used to seeing to grown guys holding hands. Don't think about them; think about how happy you are with me."

Naruto nodded and smiled gratefully up at his lover. They went on more rides before grabbing something to eat. After hearing Naruto's stomach growl, you'd think that you'd be hungry too. It was dark by the time they ate and it was almost time for the fireworks to set off. They quickly ate before heading over to the ferries wheel.

Like Sasuke said, they were first in line. They took their seats in the small contraption and soon were slowly making their way at the top. When they finally reached the top, something went wrong. The wheel stopped jerkily and the man at bottom who was working the thing held up a microphone and yelled,

"Attention all guys and gals, we're having some technical difficulty with the wheel. So if you stay calm, we'll have it working in no time." The people that were in the glass boxes started to murmur amongst themselves as the men bellow started working on the problem.

"_Oh no, what'll we do to pass the time? It'll take a while to fix this thing. I should know, I've been in this situation before."_

"You have?" Sasuke asked, interested. Naruto nodded and sat down next to his boyfriend. "Well, I know a way to pass the time."

The blond looked at the raven excitedly, hopping to take his mind off the situation. _"You do?"_ The raven nodded and closed the gap between them, kissing the dobe gently then passionately. The blond gasped as Sasuke slipped his tongue Naruto's mouth and gave a silent moan.

Without the blond noticing, the raven unzipped the blond's pants and unzipped it. At the sound of his zipper, Naruto jerked away from the kiss and looked at the raven questioningly. "Don't worry; I'll make you feel like you're in heaven."

He pulled off Naruto's pants then the blond's boxers. Naruto looked away in embarrassment when his length sprung free and blush heatedly. But he soon threw his head back and gave a silent scream as he was engulfed in wet warmth. He looked down to see Sasuke's lips around his half-erection.

The raven sucked on the tip before swirling his tongue around it, dipping his tongue into the slit. Naruto weaved his hands into all that black hair and gripped it gently as Sasuke put his legs over his shoulder, sucking harder. He felt heat rise in his stomach and he knew he was about to blow his load.

Somehow, Sasuke knew and started to suck harder and move up and down faster, humming to give a better sensation. And before the blond knew it, he blew his load into Sasuke's awaiting mouth, giving a silent cry. The raven swallowed it whole and licked the blond clean. He then whipped his face clean and gave the blond back his pants and boxers.

The blond took his boxers and pants and put them on, on wobbly legs. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle and helped the blond. "This was your first time doing something likes, am I right?"

The blond nodded and thanked the raven for helping him. They sat back down just as the wheel started moving again, Naruto falling asleep on Sasuke's lap. When they reached the bottom, Sasuke picked up the blond bridal style and carried him out of the box and back to the car, getting more weird looks along the way.

He placed the blond in the back so he could have some more rest before getting into the passenger seat himself. As he drove away, he didn't notice the curios eyes watching him as they left.

* * *

"Hey Itachi?" Kyuubi tapped on his lover's shoulder to get his attention. "Wasn't that Sasuke and Naruto just now?" The older raven looked at the car that was driving away and shrugged.

"Could be, but I can't really tell. It's too dark to tell." He sighed in relief when Kyuubi agreed with him.

"You're probably right. Their probably still at home watching TV or something." The redhead grinned up at his lover before dragging him to another ride.

_You owe me big Sasuke._

* * *

When the couple reached the blond's house, Sasuke picked up Naruto again and carried him to his room. He took off the blond's clothed, except for his boxers, and got undressed himself before putting Naruto and himself to bed.

He sure did have fun with the blond, that's for sure. All this time, he's been looking for some to love and now he finally found one. And he sure is glad that Naruto will love him back. He just hopes when they'll be making love, Kyuubi or his brother won't barge in. Kyuubi tends to do that kind of thing.

But he should wait a while to see if Naruto really is the one for him and that Naruto is ready for that step. He sure knows he's not ready yet, but when the time comes, he'll know.

* * *

Yes, next chapter. My dad isn't home yet and I had time to type this down and put it on the internet before he get's back. I'm lucky he forgot to take the internet cord with him. And that carrot juice and Kyo-green, we have to drink that stuff every morning. It's disgusting!


	6. Chapter 6

It was a bright sunny day today, but the kids had to spend it in school. But the geeks and the smart kids didn't mind. But the others minded greatly. Especially Naruto. He wanted to go out and play at the beach and waste the day away with his boyfriend.

Man, if Kyuubi found out, Naruto be in big trouble. Why? Because, when it comes to Kyuubi's little brother; he's over protective, he tends to embarrass Naruto in front of his boyfriend and friends, and if Naruto ever gets a boyfriend or girlfriend, Kyuubi would antagonize them or interview them.

The last time that happened was a few years ago when the blond had a girlfriend. Yes a girlfriend. And to tell the truth, Sasuke was the only boy Naruto found interest in. Anywho, when Kyuubi found out that Naruto had a girl friend; he interviewed her and got nosy with their privacy. And let's just say the girl dumped him and ran off screaming that she never wanted to see him again.

So, that's why the blond kitsun won't let Kyuubi know about their relationship until way later. And thankfully Itachi helped keep their relationship secret from the redhead. He knows what the redhead is like, he's seen it before.

Anyhow, Naruto was lightly tapping his fingers on the desk, waiting for the last period to end. He wanted to meet up with Sasuke so bad that it almost made him do something drastic. But he sighed in relief when the bell rang. He quickly packed up his things and ran out of the classroom and ran to his and Sasuke's usual spot where they meet.

But before he turned the corner, he heard voices. It sounded like Gaara's and Sasuke's. Well this seems like dajavu. He peeked around the corner and saw Gaara looking down at his feet guiltily, while Sasuke looked at the redhead with sympathy.

"Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for before. I was just so angry at you for hanging around that blond a lot." Gaara said, still not looking up at Sasuke.

"Why?" The raven asked. "Why would you be so angry at me for hanging around someone that I easily connect with?" He placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, making his head snap up. He looked up into the raven's eyes before pulling Sasuke into a kiss.

Sasuke's eyes widen, along with Naruto's, before Gaara pulled away. "Nope, not there anymore." The head smiled to himself softly. Sasuke looked at him confusedly. "I had a crush on you for like… ever. But I agreed to date Sai to see if those feelings would go away."

"Well… did they?" The raven asked, afraid what the redhead's answer would be.

"At first I thought it didn't, but when Sai dumped me and we weren't friends anymore; I started to realize that I had fallen in love with Sai and had gotten over my crush over you." Gaara explained, making Sasuke sigh in relief.

"So… friends?" Sasuke stuck his hand out for the redhead to shake it. Gaara smiled and took it.

"Friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to apologize to." He said good-bye to the raven before going in the opposite direction from Naruto. The blond did the same thing he did last time and took a couple of steps back before walking around the corner to see a smiling Sasuke.

"_Hello Sasuke. I missed you over class." _He pecked the raven's lips before taking Sasuke's hands in his and walked out to the raven's car.

"I missed you too." He opened the passenger door for Naruto before getting in the driver's seat. "So what do you want to today?" The blond shrugged before blushing.

"_Well, we could make out in the living room since my Onii-chan won't be home until tomorrow. And maybe we could…do __**it**__." _Naruto put his hands over his face in embarrassment, blushing hotly.

Sasuke chuckled at his actions. "Are you sure that you're ready?"

The blond nodded his head, taking his hands away from his face and looking at the raven seriously. _"Yes, I'm sure I'm ready. I've been thinking about it for awhile and… I want to do it to show how much I love you."_

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when the blond said this. But he smiled gently and took the blond's hand before kissing it. "I love you too, Naruto Uzimaki." The blond smiled back and kept on blushing.

(when they got to Sasuke's house)

Sasuke opened the door for his dobe and lead the blond to his room. When they reached his room, the blond sat down on the bed. "So, have you ever had sex before?" The raven asked.

"_No. Not even with a girl, so I have no idea what I'm doing."_

"Well, I have. And with Sai, no less." He smirked at the face Naruto was making. "We used to date before, but we finally called it off when we saw that our relationship went no where. And when I heard that he and Gaara got together, I was pissed as hell. But I soon got over it when I saw that both of them were happy together."

"_That's so sweet. Now what do I do first?" _Naruto asked, looking serious.

"Well we'll start off kissing and you'll have to trust me from there on. Alright?" The blond nodded and let himself be kissed.

It started off sweet and gentle until Naruto demanded more. And that's what he got. Sasuke pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him furiously. Naruto gave silent moans and pants as his shirt was thrown off and his nipples were being nibbled on. He never knew that that area could feel so good.

He gasped and panted as Sasuke kissed lower and lower until he reached the hem of the blond's pants. The raven pulled off the kitsun's pants and boxers in one go and immediately wrapped his lips around Naruto's length. Sasuke reached over to his nightstand, letting go of the blond's length and licking around his entrance, and got the tube of lube.

He plunged his tongue into the blond's entrance, making the blond gasp, and twirling and twisting his tongue around. He coated three of his fingers with the lube and taking his tongue out before sticking a finger into him. Naruto's eyes snapped shut as he hissed at the strange feeling. But he soon gasped as Sasuke started to suck on his erection again.

When Sasuke thought Naruto was loose enough, he added a second finger, moaning when he felt the blond clench down on him. The blond moaned when Sasuke moaned around his cock, forgetting about the second finger inside him. But the silent moan turned into a gasp when Sasuke pushed a third finger inside of him.

The raven pushed his fingers in deeper, looking for a certain something. He felt a small bump and pressed down onto it. The blond suddenly gave a sharp gasp and arched down onto those fingers. Sasuke smirked and pressed down onto Naruto's g-spot over and over until the blond came into Sasuke's mouth.

The raven smirked before pulling away from the blond's limp cock and pulled out his fingers, making the blond whimper. "Don't worry my little kitsun; you feel like you're in even in a few minutes." Sasuke kissed his dobe's forehead, taking off his clothes and putting a condom on, lubing himself.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it will hurt at first, but it will get a whole lot better afterwards." He looked sympathetically at the blond, who nodded. "Are you still sure about this?"

The blond nodded again. _"Yes, I'm still sure I want to go through with this."_

Sasuke nodded, feeling sweat falling down his forehead. He aligned himself with Naruto's hips and slowly started to enter him. The blond's mouth fell open and gave off silent groans and pants as the raven slid into him. The pain was unbearable. It felt like he was being ripped in two. But he would go through with this; Sasuke promised him that it will feel good.

When Sasuke was all the way in to the hilt, he paused for Naruto to adjust to his size. He wasn't small, that's for sure. But he wasn't overly big, just bigger than anyone for his age. And he wouldn't go up and down the halls bragging about his size, that would be disgusting.

Naruto gave a testing wiggle, making Sasuke groan in pleasure. Thinking that was the ok, he slowly pulled halfway out before slowly pushing back in. The first few thrust were hell for Naruto, but when the raven brushed against his prostrate, he saw white and demanded for Sasuke to go faster. The raven obeyed the command and went faster, holding onto the kitsun.

Naruto held onto Sasuke in return and gave silent moans and groans of pleasure. To Sasuke, all he could hear were pants and gasps and heavy breathing. But it still turned him on, especially seeing Naruto's face scrunched up in pleasure. He sat up and put the blond's legs over his shoulders, one slipped to his elbow as he was still leaning over Naruto.

He gave one final thrust before he and Naruto came together, white threads of cum covering their stomachs. The blond gave a silent scream as he came while Sasuke grunted before pulling out and flopping down next to Naruto. The blond rolled over and curled himself to Sasuke's chest. The raven wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him to his sweaty chest. He pulled the covers over them and put his chin on top of Naruto's.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the blond's hair. He received a kiss above his heart in return. He smiled and listened as the blond's evened out, letting him know that he had fallen asleep. He fell asleep shortly after, not noticing the peeping tom outside his door.

(outside Sasuke's door)

"You are very lucky that Kyuubi didn't come here for the night, ni-chan." Itachi said, as he walked away from Sasuke's door, smirking to himself.

* * *

The next morning, the two boys decided to stay home from school and sleep in from the night's activity. But Naruto had to go home at three to finish up the milking with Kyuubi while Sasuke had to go to lunch with Gaara and Sai. But they plan to meet up afterwards and go out for dinner.

Naruto thanked Sasuke for the ride over and waved good-bye and walked up the porch steps to the front door. When he opened the door, he was met with a furious looking Kyuubi sitting on the living room recliner.

"Sit." The redhead said sternly.

Naruto gulped.

* * *

My dad took the internet cable away so I had to wait till no one was in the living room to get out my secret internet cable and use it. Luckily my dad is at work, so is Nikki, and Charla is still sleeping. Jesse doesn't really care at all so I don't have to worry about him. And in case you're wandering, I'm home schooled and don't start school until next week.


	7. Author's note

Dear fans, I'm doing a thirty day fast from electronics and the next chapters might take a while to type up. And I start school next week, so if it takes a while for the next chapter, you'll know. I only have 25 days left and I hope this'll end fast. Good luck for me.

NO FLAMES!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto gulped and sat down on the couch across from his brother. _"What is it Onii-chan? Why do you look so angry? Did I do something wrong?"_ The blond asked, making Kyuubi's eyes narrow more.

"Did you do something wrong? I don't know, but I'm the one who should be asking the questions." The redhead replied sternly. "Where were you last night? And why didn't you call home to tell me you weren't gonna be home for the night?"

"_I spent the night at Sasuke's house. Why are you getting so riled up about this?"_

Kyuubi sighed angrily. "Well, Itachi miraculous called me last night at… 1:00 in the morning! To tell me that you and Sasuke had sex. Am I correct?" He was standing up now glaring down at the blond, who recoiled back into the couch.

"_Why are you getting so made that Sasuke and I made love?"_ Naruto signed back nervously.

"I'm made because- wait, did you just say 'made love'?" Naruto nodded at his brother's inquiry. "So you two've been dating for a while now without telling me?!" He yelled, surprising the blond. Kyuubi never yelled at his younger brother unless he was furious. He must be pissed off beyond belief.

"_I don't see what the big deal is. You and Itachi had sex on the first day you two met, why are you getting angry at me?!" _Naruto glared back.

Kyuubi sighed and took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Look… I'm twenty three and Itachi's twenty-five, we're at the age where we can have sex, you and Sasuke aren't. You're just turned 17 and Sasuke's 17 too. I just don't want you to be taken away from me. And… I hope you guys used protection."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at this. _"Don't worry; we did. We were going to go get tested tomorrow, if that's still alright with you of course." _

The redhead chuckled and smirked. "I guess so, but don't go off and having sex right after." The blond blushed. "Wait until Valentine's day. It's just a few days away and it'll make the sex fonder." He grinned.

"_Let me guess, Itachi said that to you yesterday and now you're upset and want to take it out on me." _Naruto grinned back, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Kyuubi frowned and crossed his arms. "So what if he did?" The blond smirked.

"_Now that this talk is over, let's go milk the cows. I can hear them calling for us to be milked."_ He smiled.

"Ah, yes. We should."

* * *

"So," Sasuke started as he and his brother sat down at a booth at their favorite restaurant, "what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? It must be something important; we usually don't much about… well, anything."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "I see your point. It must be strange for your older brother to take you out for lunch. But, I guess I should get to the point."

"That would be helpful in a way."

The older raven coughed to hold back a smirk. "Anyways, I told Kyuubi about you and Naruto." Sasuke's eyes widen. "Don't worry; I told him to take it lightly. But I guess that's going to be a little hard since I told him that you two also had sex when I came home."

The younger raven blushed at that and looked away. "You were home when Naruto and I had sex?" He whispered. "Why didn't you tell me that you already knew about us?"

"I didn't want Kyuubi to worry. He can become a little over protective when it comes to his younger brother like I am with you." Itachi explained. "I just take it more calmly and lightly. But I guess he and Naruto are probably having an argument about it right now."

Sasuke chuckled at that. It would've been funny to see Naruto fighting with Kyuubi over this. And Naruto would probably win and rub it in the redhead's face. But what Sasuke didn't know was that Naruto did win the fight and was rubbing it in his older brother's face even as we speak (or type).

"So, you're not made about this?" The younger asked.

Itachi shook his head and chuckled. "No, of course not. I knew you guys were going to end up together sooner or later. You two just seem to… complete each other. And I've never seen you so happy before the little blond came."

Sasuke smiled softly at this as the waitress came to take their order. After ordering and eating, they left for their boyfriends' house, wanting to talk about the situation together with them. They pulled up the driveway just as Naruto and Kyuubi came out of the barn with several pails of milk.

The two ravens went over to help them, smiling at their boyfriends. They helped clean the milk and jug them for later. And by the way the blond and redhead were smiling at each other, they must have gotten back to good terms.

"Thanks for the help." Kyuubi said, pecking his lover on the lips. "What are you guys doing here? I thought Naruto and Sasuke were going to go get some tests done tomorrow. Have you two changed your minds?"

The redhead smirked as the blond and his lover blush. Itachi chuckled, shaking his head. "We wanted to talk to you and Naruto about the situation at hand here." Itachi explained. "So, are you alright with these two love birds dating?"

The redhead sighed and smiled. "It's not like I have a choice, right? And besides, I've never seen Naruto happier liker he is now. I guess they're just meant t be together."

"You know," Sasuke started, "we're still in the room."

Kyuubi and Itachi chuckled at the two and walked back outside, hand-in-hand. Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking back at his lover. He let out a soft laugh as he saw Naruto fast asleep on the couch. He was sitting up with his head leaned back against the back of the couch.

The rave went over to sit by him, moving the blond's head to his shoulder. He then leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. And without knowing it, he fell asleep in a matter of minutes. And when Kyuubi and Itachi came back inside, they laughed and smiled at each other at the cute sight before them.

Sasuke's mouth was wide open, an arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder, his other over the back of the couch. The blond had both of his arms wrapped around the raven while he drooled over the raven's neck. Yep, a pretty cute site.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, it was pretty late by what he could tell. He was still in the same position he was in earlier with Naruto still at his side, but there was a blanket over them. He winced when he lifted up his head, pain racing up and down his neck and shoulders. He removed his arm from around the blond and started to rub his aching neck and shoulders.

But the movement caused Naruto to awaken. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Sasuke rubbing his neck. _He must have fallen asleep with me. His neck must be pretty sore from the position his was sleeping in._ He sat up, surprising the raven, and moved the raven's hand away from his neck, placing his own two hands on Sasuke's shoulder and started to rub.

Sasuke moaned as the blond started to massage his aching shoulders, feeling the blond move to sit behind him. Naruto moved his hands from his shoulders to his back, rubbing out all the knots there. The blond couldn't help but kiss the raven's neck, loving the feel of soft skin under his lips.

Without knowing it, the two started to take each other's clothes off as Sasuke turned around to kiss his lover. It was rough but passionate. They fought for dominance, Naruto winning. When the blond broke the kiss, he smirked, grabbing a hold of the raven's erection.

Sasuke moaned as the blond started to rub his hand up and down, rubbing the palm of his hand over the head. Everything that Kyuubi told him went straight out the window as he took their last remaining articles of clothing. Naruto pushed Sasuke down onto the couch as swiped off the raven's boxers.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered.

The blond smirked, straddling the raven, still jerking him off. _"Yes Sasuke?" _He signed smoothly.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one on top?" The raven moaned out.

Naruto smirked darkly. _"Not this time. You had your fun, now it's mine turn."_ He grabbed a bottle of lotion, which so happened to be next to them, and squirted some onto his fingers. He spread it over his fingers and dragged them down Sasuke's body until they were right over the raven's entrance.

The blond rubbed his index over and around the raven's entrance before pushing it in. Sasuke jumped at the intrusion, taking a couple f deep breaths to calm himself down. But he soon hissed when a second entered him. It didn't hurt, it was just strange. A weird feeling with a dull ache in the back round.

But he groaned in displeasure as a third was added. He tried to push the fingers out, but the intruders just drove themselves further in, brushing against something that made Sasuke see white. He moaned deeply.

"Naruto… hurry up and fuck me…" He breathed out, receiving a chuckle from the blond. "And don't be so gentle like I was with you. I want this to be an actual fuck. Not love making."

Naruto smirked suggestively, pulling out his fingers and coating himself with the lotion. He turned Sasuke onto his side, grabbing a leg and putting over his shoulder while straddling the other. Slowly he entered the raven, getting a few hisses here and there. He knew this wasn't Sasuke's first time, but it has been a while since the last time he's been fucked.

When he was fully in, he waited for a few moments before thrusting into the raven at a fast pace. Sasuke groaned out in pain for the first several thrust before moaning as the blond hit his prostrate. He moaned or gasped every time the blond thrusted into him while the blond grunted, holding onto his leg like it was his life line.

It felt so good, way too good for the blond's first time at being on top. But the blond did say he's never been with a guy or girl before, so it doesn't really matter. His moaning and panting became louder as Naruto started to go faster and harder. He grasped the couch at the feeling of the blond moving inside him, rubbing against his walls.

His eyes closed tightly as he felt Naruto's balls slap against his backside, giving a greater sensation. And with one more particular hard thrust, the raven came just as the blond pulled out and came all over Sasuke's side. If Sasuke wasn't going to cum inside of him then he wasn't going to either. He wanted to, but he still had to be tested, which he found was rather dumb. But, better safe than sorry, right?

Naruto slumped down onto Sasuke, letting go of the raven's leg. They curled up together on the couch as Naruto put the forgotten blanket over them before falling asleep. Sasuke whispered an 'I love you' before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I spent the night at a friend's house for two nights and I couldn't do my typing yesterday because dad was home and Jesse had a friend over. His name is Marcus Burger; we just call him Marc (Mark). He's a pretty cool guy and me and him are good friends too. And I think I'm crushing over him. I'm not quit sure that I am, but I can never look him in the eye. And when I do, I get nervous and I only get to see him once in a while.

And he may not be the best good looking guy around, but he's sweet, kind, and respects me and my sisters. And don't forget short. He's about a few inches shorter than me. But I think he likes me back. Every time he's over, he pokes me in the side and never anybody else. At least he's about a year older then me.


	9. Chapter 9

Life was good for the Uchihas and Uzimakis until one day, Naruto asked, _"When will I ever be able to meet your parents, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke was surprised by the question, of course. Naruto had never brought it up before, he never even mentioned about the raven's parents. So of course it would be quit a shock for out little raven boy. But the answer the blond was about to receive made him want take back his question.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head and made an odd face. "Well," he started, "I don't have any parents. They were murdered several years ago."

Naruto's eyes widen before he looks at his feet sadly. _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It was rude of me."_ The raven shook his head and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. You were just curious like I was with your parents. And besides, I didn't know them that well anyways." He frowned after he said that, making Naruto look at him curiously.

"_Why do you say that?"_

Sasuke sighed, leaning back against the tree. They had been walking around the park before stopping to rest under a Sakura tree. The blond was sitting in front of the raven, leaning against a different tree.

"They never really paid attention to me; they were more into Itachi. Itachi seemed the most important one in the family, so he received more gifts, more attention, and more support. It was like I wasn't even part of the family. Every time I try to tell them something, they would ignore me; pretend I wasn't even there. It was like I was a 'just in case' object if Itachi ever died. And if it wasn't for Itachi, I would have lost it.

"Itachi knew what I was going through and he practically raised me. He would treat me when I did a good job at something or discipline me when I would something bad. I would have become a nescience for the police if it wasn't for him."

Naruto laughed at the last part. _"Well, you practically are a nescience when it comes to other people, especially girls." _Sasuke glared at the blond's accusation.

"Well excuse me; girls are just a nescience themselves. And other people annoy me." The raven snorted, crossing his arms. Naruto gave silent chuckle.

"_Girls may be a nescience, but they are smarter, more proper, and sometimes stronger. Unless it's Sakura, Ino, and fangirls. That just brings the whole female population down a few points." _The blond smirked as the raven started laughing.

"That's so true." Sasuke chuckle out. He sighed before his cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" He answered. "Hi, what do you want? …. Ok, I'll be right over." He hung up, putting it back into his pants' pocket.

"_Who was that?"_ Naruto asked, standing up when the raven did.

"Apparently my brother needs me for something. I'm not sure what he wants, but he insists that I go." Sasuke explained, kissing his little blond. "I'll call you later. Do you want a ride; it's still a little chilly out here."

"_No, I'll be fine. It's not too far of a walk." _

"Ok, if you're sure." He kissed his blond one time before heading off to his car and driving off. Naruto watched the car drive off until it was out of sight. He smiled before frowning. It was getting dark, but the walk home wasn't that long if he took the short cut home. But the short cut was scary at night, even during the day.

He was going to take the long way home until a wolf's howl made him change his mind. He quickly started running off towards the short cut to his house, hoping that he could get there before it was completely dark. But as he was running, he tripped over a root and fell into a large puddle.

_Yeck! Great, now I'll freeze! I better hurry if I want to be home before dark! _He quickly got up and was about to run before a voice stopped him.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice snide at the blond. Naruto spun around to come face to face with a dark haired man with goldish eyes. "A little blond fox lost its way?"

The blond eyes widen as the man came closer. He took a step back, making sure to keep his distance from the man. He would yell for help if he could, except he's mute for crying out loud! He even tried, forgetting that he was even mute.

"Awe, little fox can't speak? Perfect." The man smirked, walking slowly towards the blond.

Naruto stepped back again, only to trip over another root. As he fell, the man was on top off him in a second. The dark haired man raised the blond's hands over his head and held them there with one of his own. Naruto looked up at the man with frightened, wishing for some help.

"Don't worry little fox. I don't bite… much." The dark haired man chuckled out before latching onto the blond's neck, sucking and biting it harshly.

The blond gasped and tried to wiggle free. And as he wiggled, he noticed the man wasn't as strong as he looked. So he kneed the man in the balls, which caused the man let of his wrists, and punched the man in the face. The man flew off of Naruto, letting the blond get away. But he didn't get far before the man tackled him back to the ground.

The blond was turned around onto to his back before the man started choking him. Naruto gasped for air, clawing the man's arms. But as the man was choking him, Naruto felt something snap together in his throat. Like something was pressed back into place.

He opened his mouth and let out a loud and hoarse, "Help!"

Naruto's eyes went wide. He actually spoke! So he tried again. "Someone help me!" He yelled out, surprising the man. Naruto was about to cry out again when lips covered his to keep him quiet.

Dots covered his vision and he was about to loose conscious when the grasp on his neck was forced off. He turned to his side and coughed, rubbing his bruised neck. He looked to see Gaara punching the day lights out of the man, making sure the guy was unconscious before stopping.

The redhead turned towards the blond, running over to him and helping him up. "Are you alright, Naruto?" The blond nodded to Gaara's question. "I heard someone yelling for help on my way from work so I went to help. Was that you?"

"Yes." Naruto replied hoarsely, surprising the redhead.

"I thought you couldn't talk."

"I thought so too. But when I think the choking help me in getting it back, strange as it sounds." The blond said, his voice getting a little better. "Do you mind walking me home?"

Gaara smiled and nodded. "Sure, we don't live that far from each other anyway." He grabbed the blond's hand and walked the blond through the forest short cut, chuckle when the blond squeezed his hand when there was a wolf's howl.

* * *

When they reached Naruto's home, they parted ways. The blond entered to see a worried Kyuubi pacing the kitchen. But he stopped when he saw the blond come through the living room. He ran to the blond and squeezed him into a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you. Where were you?" The redhead asked worriedly, pushing the blond away to look him in the eye. He narrowed his eyes when the blond smiled.

"I was at the park with Sasuke before he had to go do something for his brother. I walked home." Naruto replied, smirking.

Kyuubi nodded. "Ah, you were at the- wait, you spoke! How?!" He shook the blond for answers.

"While I was walking home, some jumped me and started choking me. I think the choking helped me in a way." Naruto said, keeping the molest out of it.

"You were choked?!" The redhead asked furiously.

"Don't worry; Gaara was there and helped me."

Kyuubi sighed in relief. "Well, enough of that. Wait till I tell Sasuke about your great recovery." He said, giddy with joy. He ran towards the phone, about to dial before Naruto stopped him.

"Wait! I want to tell him myself. I want to surprise him."

Kyuubi nodded and smiled. "Well, you should head for bed, you have school tomorrow."

Naruto yawned and went straight for bed.

* * *

I started to school today and I have to go to Mrs. Yvonne's house (my tutor as in forever). So the next chapters are going to take awhile. Of course you guys already know that. Oh! And found out one of my friends like Yaoi. I'm excited!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Naruto was up and ready for school. He couldn't wait to _tell_ Sasuke the good news. He drove his pick up truck to school earlier so he could _speak_ to Sasuke privately. The blond didn't want to gather a crowd from the raven's reaction.

When he got there, he noticed that Sasuke was already at the school and was waiting for him at the school's entrance. He waved at the raven and walked over to him, signing, _"Hello, been waiting long?"_

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope, I just got here just before you did. But you're usually later than this. Something up?" He asked, walking beside the blond to their first class. The blond shook his head and pretend to give a silent chuckle.

"_No, but can I tell you something?"_ He signed as they sat down.

"Of course."

"Your hair looks like a duck's butt." Naruto smirked, waiting to see what the raven's reaction would be. Luckily there wasn't anybody in the class to cause attention to them if things got too loud.

Sasuke glared. "Well excuse me for-did you just talk?" He face grew into surprise. He looked at the blond in the eye and continued to stare.

Naruto _chuckled_ and smirked. "Why of course dear, what else would I have been doing?" He said in a British accent, giggling.

"Y-you can speak? But… how?"

Naruto's face fell at this. "Last night, while I was walking home from the park, I was attacked and was being choked to death. But some how the choking help my throat and made me able to speak again. And before I lost conscious, Gaara was there to save me and walk me back home. That's the whole story to it." He explained.

The raven eyes widen when he heard that his blond dobe was attacked and that he wasn't there to save him. "You were being choked and I wasn't there to save you. I knew I should have drove you home myself." He said angrily.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "I was being stubborn and stupid. And don't worry; Gaara was there to save me and the guy got his ass thrown in jail. The guy's name was Orochimaru I think. Anyways, just be happy that I'm safe and got my voice back."

Sasuke kissed his lover and smiled gently. "Of course I'm happy that you're safe and can talk now. Now I can hear you moan and scream my name when I fuck you." He smirked at his lover's face, earning a hit on the shoulder.

"Don't go and assuming that we're gonna have sex when we get home. Because that's not gonna happen, especially after you said that." The blond crossed his arms and pouted.

"Who said I was? I'm just happy you're ok."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. He leaned over and kissed the raven, moaning when he felt Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth, wanting to play with his own. But their kiss was short when there was a loud screech.

"AHH! SASUKE'S KISSING NARUTO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

They pulled away from each other and looked to see a girl with pink hair standing next to them with horror written on her face. They both sweat dropped as a people started peeking through the class room door to see what the loud racket was. When the crowd heard about Naruto and Sasuke, they began whisper to each other.

"Is it really true?"

"That's disgusting!"

"About time."

"I thought they were together for most of the school year."

"Really?"

Sasuke sighed and gave a high pitched whistle so everyone can shut up. "So what if we are dating, what's it to you?" He asked, glaring at them.

The pinkette scowled and said angrily, "You're not supposed to be dating him; you're supposed to be dating me!"

"Says who, billboard-brow?" Said a blond, smirking as Shikamaru's arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Shut it Ino-pig!" The pinkette yelled angrily. "If you two really are together, show us." The crowd agreed with her, making her smirk.

Sasuke shrugged and took the blond by the shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The crowd gapped at them while others whistled. Some made disgusted faces while others couldn't help but stare.

When the raven pulled back, a string of saliva was still connected to their lips. It broke when Sasuke turned to smirk at the gapping crowd, smirking when some of his fan girls had bloody noises. He raised an eyebrow as if questioning them to even complement back.

"Ok people, show's over. Get lost." The raven said as he shooed the crowd away before looking back at the pinkette that was still standing there. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She snapped out of her state of shock and started to tear up. She ran off crying, making Sasuke smirk again.

"That wasn't very nice y'know." Naruto stated as Kakashi finally entered the class room with a slight flush from what the blond could tell. Probably messing with Iruka again, trying to get into his pants.

Sasuke snorted and whispered, "All I did was told her the truth. I didn't even know she had a thing for me. I don't even like her. Sakura's annoying and bitchy."

Naruto quietly chuckled and went back to paying attention to his sensei.

* * *

"So," Itachi started, "I heard Naruto got his face back."

Kyuubi nodded hurriedly and kissed him, smiling. "Yup, and all he had to do was choke himself." He kissed his lover again, more passionately. "Let's go to the bedroom." He said suggestively. Itachi smirked at that and let himself be dragged to his bedroom (they are at the Uchiha Mansion).

Kyuubi moaned as Itachi growled as the raven entered the redhead. They've done it so many times that it was like another chore for them to do. Kyuubi would gasp and claw at Itachi's back as the raven would thrust into him at a fast or slow pace. Fast would be for when they just wanted to fuck and be rough with each other. Slow was when they wanted to make love and make it last as long as it could.

And tonight seemed like one of those slow ones. But no matter what pace Itachi picked, he would always find ways to make his fox feel like he was in heaven. The redhead loved the man above him, more than he had ever loved before. And he could tell the raven felt the same way.

Kyuubi gasped as Itachi gave one last hard thrust and came inside of him. Oh how many times had the raven cum inside of him and it still felt new and pleasurable to him. How he loved it when Itachi would pull him to his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around the redhead. He loved the smell of his lover after they had sex and would always breathe the raven in deeply before falling asleep into a comforting sleep.

Itachi noticed that Kyuubi would breathe him in and one time complemented him on it once. This made the redhead blush furiously. It almost made him want to laugh again at his lover's reaction. His fox was so beautiful that sometimes he can't take his eyes away from him. Kyuubi would sometimes notice that and take advantage of it.

The raven smiled gently as he watched Kyuubi fall asleep before falling asleep himself. Not thinking of what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda of short this time. I just got back from my tutor's house and my dad should be home soon. So I had do this quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto sighed happily as he leaned against Sasuke, watching the sunset. They were sitting outside on Naruto's porch on the seat swing, slowly rocking back and forth. It had been a week and a half since the blond got his voice back and he was using it as much as he can to seduce Sasuke before pulling away and joking that he was kidding. That usually ended with Naruto losing. Sometimes he would win, but he didn't have as much points as Sasuke did.

He nodded a greeting when Kyuubi came bounding up the porch, lyrics in hand. It seemed like he was making a new song and needed to be alone for awhile. And knowing Itachi, the redhead wouldn't be able to even think about the piece of paper with the older raven hovering around him; continually distracting him. But here, he would be able to have all the quiet time that he needed, knowing that the blond and the young raven would remain quiet for the redhead.

"Good-night y'all." Kyuubi said hurriedly before entering the house, slamming the door close. Naruto's face scrunched up after he heard the door close.

"Did he just say y'all?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke. The raven shrugged.

"I guess he did. Nothing to worry over; it's just a word." He said calmly, looking back at the cloudless sky. It was a pretty pink and orange, kind of reminding him of his blond dobe.

"Yeah, but… it's something completely new of his word vocabulary."

"I don't see what's so strange about, he just said y'all."

"But words like that hard to get used to if you're not used to them. Take brain surgery for example!"

"Care to tell?" Sasuke looked down at his lover and raised an eyebrow. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Now what we're gonna do is," he started in a high pitched Texern accent, "saw the top of your head off; wiggle around there with a stick and see if we can find that there clot. You'll be like 'no thanks, I'll just die'," he said the last part regularly, trying not to laugh.

The rolled his eyes, getting up. "You got a point there." He brushed his butt off and helped Naruto up. "I need to be getting home, brother's probably worried. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He kissed the blond good-bye and got into his car, driving home.

Naruto watched as the car drove off, only going inside when it was out of sight. When he entered the house, there were papers every where in the living room. Kyuubi was sitting in the middle of it, hands clutching his hair in an aggravating way. The blond dared to speak.

"Are you alright, Onii-san?" Naruto asked, hoping not to get snapped at.

The redhead detangled his hands from his hair and looked up. He did not look too well. His hair was greasy and dangled, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he wore the same clothes for several days. Maybe he hadn't been at Itachi's house whatsoever. That worried Naruto.

"I can't come up with a new song," Kyuubi whined. "And I need to have at least one done before Friday, which is in two days. I'm doomed!" He threw his arms up into the air before slumping against the wooden floor.

"Um, why don't you write about clothes and have Temari sing it?" The blond asked. He smiled when he saw Kyuubi snap his head up with a new glimmer of hope in them. He immediately grabbed a piece of paper and started jotting down words. He nodded as words came to him and he smiled.

He came up with lyrics and notes for them. As he continued the song, Naruto went ahead and made dinner for them. When the blond finished, he heard a 'eureka!' and started to put dishes on the table. He jumped when Kyuubi suddenly burst into the kitchen, hugging Naruto and downing his food before calling his band over.

The blond knew tonight and tomorrow was gonna be a long day for the redhead.

* * *

It was finally Friday night and Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were sitting at a round table at the front by the stage. Kyuubi and his band were asked to play at a bar that needed a new… change in music. Kyuubi was happy to help, but was soon followed by sorrow when he was asked to make a new song. The redhead had said he could do it; and he did, with Naruto's help of course.

The people who were sitting down in booths or tables started to clap as Kyuubi and his band mates came up. The redhead slung his guitar on as Temari, a tall blond woman with four pigtails, came to the mic. Another blond that looked like a girl went to the electric piano. A guy with red hair and was kinda short worked the drums as another guy with spiky red hair and a long pony tail came up with another guitar.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for letting my band play here today. I have a new song that I want to play for the last song and I would like to thank my band mates for taking some time off so we could work on it." He turned towards his band, "Deidara," piano guy, "Kyohei," guitar guy, "Sasori," drum guy, "and Temari."

They sang several songs, mainly fast beat or hip-hop. Kyuubi grew confident by each song, but when it came to his new song, his ego went to an ultimate low. "Now here's our new song," he said, making sure not to shake or stutter as he spoke.

Temari started singing.

_Clothes aren't what they used to be_

_They don't seem to fit you and me anymore_

_Modesty is out the door_

_Flaunting what we've got and more is in_

_Yeah it's in_

_They're saying _

_Don't ask why just wear what we say_

_You'll look like model if you only obey_

_To get the attention, just do what we say_

_Pay so much for clothes so small_

_Was that shirt made for me or my doll?_

_Is this all I get?_

_I looked so hot but caught a cold_

_I was doing just what I was told_

_To fit in_

_We're saying let's ask why_

_Don't wear what they say_

_Don't want to be a model_

_They can't eat anyway_

_That kind of attention will fade with the day_

_So I'll stand up and say_

_Clothes that fit are fine_

_Won't show what's mine_

_Don't change my mind_

_I'll be fine_

_Yeah I'll be… fine_

(clothes by Barlow Girl)

It was simple, but funny and good. It was short but affective. And the crowd sure did like it. But some of the woman that were wearing short clothes that showed most of their body, they growled. How dare they mock their style. They stuck up their noses and left the bar in a huff.

And with that, so did the band, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi.

* * *

"So what did you think of it, honestly?" Kyuubi asked frantically. They were at the Uchiha compound and were eating dinner.

Itachi shrugged. "It was good. It should give the message out that people don't need to show so much skin to gain attraction. Wear enough clothes so you don't get sick."

"Girls that show too much skin have no brains whatsoever." Naruto agreed, sighing in mock sadness. Sasuke chuckled at his lover.

"You should tell that to Sakura." He whispered into the blond's ear, licking it.

"Now," Itachi started, looking at Kyuubi with a stern look, "what was up with you with not showing your face for about a whole week? I've been calling but no one would answer. Care to explain?"

Kyuubi gulped and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Funny, I was hoping you wouldn't be asking me that. I was over at cousin Deidara's house for most of the week, trying to make a new song before he kicked me out."

"I could have helped."

"In what way?"

Itachi chuckled and smirked evilly. "In anyway possible." Kyuubi blushed at this and looked down at his plate. Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

"I think I'm done." Kyuubi stood up, walking towards the hallway. He stopped to glance back at Itachi, smirking suggestively before continuing.

"I think I'm done too." Itachi said hurriedly, quickly standing up and following his lover in a run.

The blond and young raven watched the scene before going back to eating.

* * *

Ok, I'm back. I got home around 5:00 from my tutor's house and immediately started typing. I usually come home around 3:30, but… Anyways, the Kyohei was another guy I made up and he, Reu, and Minzuki are triplets. They're some of the characters I made up and put them in some of my stories. But, I hope you like this chapter! Reviews! Sorry for any misspelled words.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked one warm afternoon on a Sunday. Summer was coming up fast and the days were just flying by. They were sitting in the game, Naruto playing the Xbox360 (I want one so bad!) while Sasuke read a new book he got. It was pouring rain so there was nothing to do except stay inside.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied.

"Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, Haku, Shikamaru, and Neji were planning to go to the pool on Friday and they wanted us to join them. Do you want to go?"

Sasuke paused in his reading and bit his lip when Naruto asked that. He didn't really like pools or anything of the sort. But he didn't want to disappoint his dobe. "I don't really care for swimming." The raven said, going back to his reading.

The blond laughed quietly. "Is it that you just don't like swimming or you just can't plain swim?"

"What if I said it was both?"

"Then I say that I've finally found your weakness." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's accusation. "Oh come on, we can go today and I'll teach you. Unless… you want to be embarrassed in front of your friends."

"Fine, let's just get this over with." The raven closed his book and went to go get ready.

* * *

"Come on. That's my big boy. You can do it. Just a few more steps." Naruto cooed at Sasuke, who was still standing on the steps. The blond took the raven's hands and helped him into the water. "See, this is beautiful."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. "Oh lord!"

"What?"

"I saw the 12 sign on the other side of the pool."

"So?"

"I'm 6'2", you do the math."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, we'll start off with putting your head under water." The raven immediately paled. "Don't worry; I'll be right here with you. On three." Sasuke nodded. "One. Two. Three."

Sasuke dropped down, but stopped when the water reached his chin. He looked up at the blond embarrassedly. "I know what you're gonna say, 'it sure is gonna be hard putting this man to bed tonight'."

* * *

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot." Sasuke said over and over when they came back from the pool. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, putting the pool bag on the table.

"Sasuke, you've been calling yourself an idiot ever since we left the pool. Could you please stop?"

"Ok. Dufus, dufus, dufus, dufus. You know, I should have taken swimming lessons when I was younger so I wouldn't have to through the swimnastics laughing. Those old crows." The raven mumbled to himself.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry; you'll get it next time."

"I'll probably won't. Do you remember that one time when we went to your cousin Sora's wedding? And how the Johns brothers got a little tipsy and they threw me into the pool?"

"Yeah," the blond replied, folding up the laundry that was on the couch.

"If I hadn't kept my head above the water I would have drowned."

Naruto stopped what he was doing to look at the raven, giving him an odd look. "You were in three feet of water."

"I was wearing a tux." Sasuke said back with defensiveness in his voice. "Those things weigh like an anchor." He dropped the conversation and left for the shower upstairs. The blond shook his head and laughed.

He had finally found the raven's weakness that he could use as blackmail, not that he ever would. But just in case. He heard the shower turn on and shivered, thinking a good warm bath might loosen the muscles in his back. And it was the perfect kind of weather for this kind of occasion.

He put the folded clothes into a basket before going into the downstairs bathroom. It had a luxurious bathtub with jets and a linoleum floor. The counter was made of gray marble while the cabinets were a dark walnut wood. He sighed heavenly; it had been awhile since he last used this bathroom. He missed quit so.

He started up the bath, putting scented oils in it, and took off all his clothes. He didn't like taking bubble baths much. They were just hard to clean up if they over flowed the bathtub. When the water was high enough, he turned off the water and put the jets on low. He moaned when the jets shot water against his back, cranking out those sore and tense muscles.

He was in so much pleasure that he didn't notice Sasuke entering, still in a towel, until he was sitting directly behind the dobe. Naruto jerked up, looking behind him. He glared at the raven before settling back down against his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and started to kiss Naruto's neck, nibbling a bit.

"This doesn't mean that we're gonna have sex tonight. I'm still sore from last night." Naruto moaned when Sasuke bit down on a particular spot on the junction of his neck. "Just sitting here like this is nice."

"Yes, it is." The raven said, still giving the blond's neck wet kisses. "Do you mind giving me swimming lessons tomorrow? I don't want to look like an absolute fool in front of my friends."

"Of course," Naruto breathed out, loving the feel of Sasuke's lips on his skin.

"Naruto! I'm home!" Came Kyuubi's boisterous voice from the living room. "If Sasuke's with you while you're taking a bath; clean up when you're done!" A door slammed closed, motioning that the redhead was in his room.

The blond sunk down lower into the water when he heard Sasuke laugh at what Kyuubi had said. Oh yeah, this was the perfect time he could blackmail the raven.

* * *

Sorry it's short. My dad's gonna be home pretty shortly and its pouring rain outside. Well, at least it makes the fireweed turn red at this time of year.


	13. Chapter 13

The following week wasn't exactly bad. The swimming lessons weren't that bad either… well, it wasn't exactly good either. But Sasuke did get better; his fear of water became better. He even gloated about it to Naruto, but nobody else. He would never tell any one else about his fear for the main ingredient in koo-laid.

But, the time was up; it was pool time with their friends. Sasuke, of course, was freaking out. Naruto tried to keep himself from laughing but he failed miserably. The raven would glare every time the blond would even chuckle. But Naruto would kiss him or seduce him to make him feel better, which Sasuke like very much.

But, it was time. Time to leave the safety of his home, or Naruto's, and head towards the water from hell. The raven wasn't as afraid as he used to be as long as he was at the shallow end. But when Kiba asked him to go to the deep end with him, Sasuke immediately went pale and declined so suddenly that it scared the dog boy to no end. It was funny though to watch him scamper off, terrified.

The blond laughed at that before grabbing the raven's wrist and pulling him off to the deeper side of the pool. The water went up to his mid-chest, but he was almost completely terrified to wits end. He thought he was about to faint when some one dunked him underwater. He sputtered and coughed when Naruto brought him back up, yelling at Kiba for his indecentness (if that's even a word).

But to make a long story short; it was horrible. Sasuke practically ran out screaming into the boy's locker room, the blond following shortly behind. The kitsun tried everything he could to calm him down, but nothing worked. So he finally had to kiss the raven to shut up his stuttering. This, of course, calmed him down.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, smiling gently. Sasuke sighed and nodded, blushing slightly. "It's ok to be afraid of the water; some people have the same fear, like I have a phobia with sleeping in big rooms (that's my phobia. I can't stand sleeping in big rooms)." He blushed after he said this.

"You, are afraid to sleep in big rooms?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly. "You're kidding right? That's even more ridiculous than my phobia. You're never afraid when we sleep in my room."

"That's because you're with me. Unless someone's with me then I can't stand to sleep in a big room." The blond blushed; looking to make sure no one else was in the shower room. "I'm also afraid of spiders."

The raven chuckled, shaking his head. "Well a lot of people are. That's perfectly normal; more normal than being afraid of big rooms." He laughed at the blond's weak glare.

"Well at least I'm not afraid of taking baths." The kitsun grumbled, crossing his arms. "I think we should leave. I don't want you having another panic attack." He quickly got up, chuckling before Sasuke could say anything else.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Kyuubi asked from the kitchen when he saw Naruto and Sasuke enter and close the front door. Kyuubi had found out about Sasuke's fear and annoyed him about it to no end. He couldn't wait to hear what the redhead will say next.

"It was… ok, I guess. Not as disastrous as I thought it would be," the blond replied. He sighed before sitting down onto the couch, head on his hands.

"Really?"

"Yes-what are you doing? Why did you buy all that Fuze?"

Kyuubi was putting bottle upon bottle of Fuze into the fridge. There were different flavors and different colors that filled the fridge. It was like a Fuze madness in there. _I didn't even know that my brother even liked Fuze. _

"Because I like it better than soda."

"What's a Fuze?"

Naruto and Kyuubi turned to look at Sasuke with confused glances. "You don't know what a Fuze is?" The redhead sounded hurt. The raven shook his head.

"Is it some kind of energy drink?"

"Noooo. No way in hell is this an energy drink. It's like a healthy drink and it's almost like juice," the blond replied. "Here, try some." He handed the raven a purple bottle. On the side it said FUZE in big bold letters. It was blackberry grape flavored.

He took a quick gulp, swallowing it. It was sweet, but good. The raven looked at the nutrition facts seeing that it had no fat, 10mg of sodium, 150mg of potassium, 26mg of carbohydrate, 25g of sugar, and 0 protein. Then he looked at the vitamins;100 percent vitamin A, 150 percent vitamin C, 4 percent of calcium, and 100 percent of vitamin E. I guess you could call it healthy.

"You like?" Kyuubi and Naruto asked in usion.

"It's ok."

"If you like something more tart then you should try the tropical punch," the blond suggested. "I hate that stuff. I like mango peach better or even the blueberry stuff. Or even the dragon fruit lime."

"I'm not one for sweet or tart drinks, but this I'll think of reconsidering."

Naruto smiled at him, lovingly. He was so lucky to have a lover like him. He would care for anything else unless it was Sasuke. He would anything for his raven just to prove how much he loved him. And he knew that Sasuke would do the same for him, unless it had to deal with water.

END!

* * *

So what you think of it? Reviews! I must have reviews! Oh, how I hate rain. I'm kinda of irritated, I don't know why, but maybe because Cris was over. He was my older sister's boyfriend, but now… any way, me and my friends were playing ultimate frezbe and fell, getting myself dirty. Cris was there and he helped me brush off, but I told him I could do it and walked away from him.

I just don't like boys touching me, especially if they're over twenty. I don't mind Marc touching me though. trying not to think of perverted thoughts, but I don't want to have sex outside of marriage. Yech!

Oh! I'm writing a new story in my journal. It's of SasuNaru of course.


End file.
